Because I'm Not Popular, I'll Write an Original Horror
by Shadow38383
Summary: This is a story that shows how I see Tomoko reacting when the world decides to look at her and say "*&@% you Tomoko!" This is not a hate fic (I love Tomoko!) Language and violence included so those who don't take much of a liking to that, you have been warned.


**Be warned, the following story is also an idea of what would happen if Tomoko's luck went from already bad to absolute horrible and how I think she would react to the problems. Oh, and it kind of loses you around the end if you don't keep in mind the beginning. Random and violent...yeah...enjoy! (There is a less grousome fic being uploaded with this one names Terror of the Past and is more like the manga itself, not exactly, but like the manga.)**

Tomoko sighed as she repeatedly plopped herself on her bed. "It's Friday and there's nothing to do!" she whined, "...maybe I can call Yuu-chan…oh wait, she texted me that she was going out with her boyfriend today...why did she randomly text me that?" A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts before it opened and revealed her brother, Tomoki. The two of them began a staring contest as Tomoko tried to understand the reason for his sudden visit, seeing as how he hardly ever goes to her...not that she's complaining either.

"Quit staring at me like that." Tomoki commented.

"Like what?" Tomoko asked with a hardened glare.

"Like that." her brother replied.

"So...what's up? You get lonely?" she asked.

"Nope." he replied before tossing a bag at her, which caught her off guard and hit her right in the face, "Brought you a burger on my way back from practice. Oh and mom called, said she'd be late so you'll be alone for a bit."

'Alone...aren't I always?' she thought to herself, "Wait, where are you going to be?"

"Going out to watch a movie with my teammates." With that, Tomoki turned away and made his way to his room. Tomoko looked down at the bag to see three burgers in there and some fries. She couldn't help but procure an image of herself being fat and munching on the burgers.

"Good thing I'm not like that." she said to herself before changing into some fresh clothes and grabbing her mp3 and the bag of burgers, "Guess I'll just go to the park." She stopped cold and took a seat on her desk as an idea hit her.

111111111111111111

Walking down the street for a few minutes suddenly told her that going to the park was a bad idea. Every few moments she would see either a couple walk past her, or a group of friends do the same. This continued until she reached the park, where she took a seat on the swing set and began to eat one of the burgers her brother gave her.

'Urk, what the fuck!?' she screamed in her head as she noticed that the park was full of couples, 'Now they're just rubbing it in.' she sighed as she bit into her burger.

"Hey, isn't that the weird girl from our class?" a voice whispered behind her causing her to freeze mid bite.

"Yeah, kind of embarrassing going out alone on the weekend." another voice whispered. Tomoko's grip on her burger tightened.

"I'm sure her friends are busy-"

"She doesn't have any." Tomoko's fingers had penetrated through her burger already, to the point that her fingernails were digging into her palm and nearly breaking the skin. "She can't even talk to others in our class. I've only seen her talk to someone else once, but even that I think was out of pity." That pushed Tomoko as her fingernails pierced her palm and she turned to face the source of the voices.

"AND YOU'RE SO PERFECT HUH!?" she shouted, "YOU THINK ITS FUCKEN EASY!? TO NOT BE ABLE TO TALK TO ANYONE OR BE WITH ANYONE AND WATCH EVERY FUCKEN OTHER PERSON HAPPILY SPEND THEIR TIME WITH SOMEONE THAT CARES ABOUT THEM!?"

"But-"

"SHUTUP!" Tomoko shouted as her arm moved on its own, slapping her hand against the girl's cheek and pushing so that her head impacted against nearby pole. Tomoko didn't let up, not with all the adrenaline that had built up and she continued to slam the girl's head against the pole until blood began to splatter onto her. It wasn't until the girl's head was bashed in halfway that Tomoko let her go. The girl fell like a rag doll while Tomoko examined her work, feeling no remorse and even enjoying her work for a bit until...

"Tomoko!"

"Huh?" Tomoko looked up to see Yuu standing in front of her with a look of worry, "Yuu-chan?"

"I've been calling your name for a while now Mokocchi." Yuu replied, "Are you ok?"

"Uhh...yeah just eating some burgers...alone." Tomoko replied, "You want one?"

"Sure." Yuu replied as she sat on the swing next to Tomoko.

'Oh god, that smell is still on her, soooo good.' Tomoko thought to herself, 'Would it be alright to hug her? No, focus Tomoko! We don't want her to think you haven't made any progress in school.' "Sooo...I thought you were going to be with your boyfriend today."

"How'd you know?" Yuu asked, surprised.

"You sent me a text." Tomoko replied.

"Oh, sorry, that text was meant for my mom." Yuu replied, "Truth is, I just wanted some time alone to think since my boyfriend is actually out of town, but then I saw you."

"Sorry..." Tomoko replied.

"Don't be." Yuu replied, "I love spending time with you Mokocchi, its always fun with you around." Those words were the last thing that ever came out of Yuu's mouth before Tomoko opened her eyes.

"Whoa, I was asleep?" she asked herself as she placed a hand on her head, "Just how much of it was a dream? ...and what's that smell?" Tomoko threw her sheets off to reveal that her bed was soaked red. "Wha- what the hell!? What's going on here!?" Realization rushed over her as the events before her sleep played through her head.

111111111111

_"Tomoko." her mother called out._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"There's something...I mean...it's about Yuu...umm...something happened."_

_"Wh- what do you mean?" Tomoko asked as she watched her mother in disbelief._

_"She's...her boyfriend couldn't...she was hit by a car." her mother replied as softly as possible, "The driver...was under the influence and had the headlights off...no one saw it coming." Tomoko fell to her knees, and without a sound, fell against the floor crying._

_'Yuu...m-my only friend...gone."_

_111111111111111_

_"I'm home." Tomoko called out as she closed the door, but she received no reply, "Mom? Tomoki?" A thump was heard, coming from the second floor and Tomoko slowly made her way up. "M-mom?" she called out again before she turned the corner to see blood splattered against the wall, the family pictures in the hallway scattered, broken, torn, and at the end lay a body. Tomoko slowly approached the body before the sound of a window breaking in her room caught her attention. Turning to look into her room, she managed to see a person dressed in full black clothing with a ski mask and her spare messenger bag jump out the broken window. Tomoko quickly turned back to the body and ran to it, only to realize that the body was her mother._

_"M-mom?" she called with tears in her eyes as she pulled her mother onto her lap, "Mom...can you hear me? Mom...please...wake up." Tomoko noticed that her mother's throat was slit open, but the weapon used was also in her mother's hand. A knock at the front door quickly caught her attention. She put her mother down and made her way to the door. 'What am I doing?' she thought, 'I should be calling for help! Why aren't I doing anything!?' Approaching the door she could hear voices on the other side._

_"Are you sure we could just come and ask for him?" a female voice asked._

_"Yes, just as long as her ugly freak of a sister doesn't answer." another female voice replied._

_'So that's how it is.' Tomoko thought to herself, 'My mother's just been murdered and you add insult to injury?' she felt her hand tighten around something in her hand, but her body wasn't listening to her and instead she opened the door._

_"Eep! Oh...uh, is Tomoki home?" one of the girls asked before her eyes widened when she saw that the object in Tomoko's hand was a knife. With a clouded mind, Tomoko thrust her arm forward, shoving knife right into the girl. The girl's friend screamed as Tomoko's target fell. The girl tried to run, but as soon as she turned, Tomoko grabbed her shirt and pulled her inside._

_"Please! Please don't hurt me!" the girl screamed._

_"Shut up." Tomoko whispered._

_"HELP!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"SOMEBODY! PLEASE HEL-"_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tomoko shouted as she slit the girl's throat. The girl fell onto Tomoko and she hugged the body. "I-I...I've got company." she said to herself, "You seem tired, why don't you sleep in my bed?" Tomoko dragged the body to her room, leaving a trail of blood, and dropped the girl on her bed. "What's that?" she asked, "You don't want to sleep alone? Ok, I'll join you." Tomoko slowly climbed into her bed, lying next to the body and hugging it, "You know the best part about sleeping? You forget what happened for real."_

111111111111

"Tomoko! Were home!"

"Huh? Wha-?" Tomoko asked sleepily as she lifted her head from her desk, a piece of paper was stuck to her forehead and a pen on her cheek. She quickly pulled the items off her face and read what she wrote, "Whoa, I really need to tone it down, but talk about horror...can I dish it out or what?" Her phone began to vibrate, which surprised her and caused her to begin a small game of hot potato as she tried to answer it, "Hello?"

"Mokocchi, its Yuu, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the cafe tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Tomoko replied, "I just finished something that I'd like your opinion on."

"Really?" Yuu asked, "Me too!"

"Eh?"

"I'd been looking around for new anime and ran into some great fanfics, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Cool, I can't wait to read it." Tomoko replied, "See you tomorrow."

"Great, night Mokocchi!" Yuu replied before the call ended and Tomoko sighed as she closed her phone.

"Well, at least my idea is original…I'd better change the names too." Tomoko said to herself before she realized that she'd only eaten one of her burgers plus half of the second, while the rest had gone cold. 'Aww man.'

111111111111

"Mokocchi! Your story is so different and original, and Your characters…I feel like I know them! How'd you come up with it!?" Yuu exclaimed, "Mokocchi? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, well I just came up with it. Your story was great too!" Tomoko replied. 'It was beautiful! How can her fanfic be better that an original idea!?' she cried in her head.

"Mokocchi? Mokocchi!"


End file.
